


学院回忆录

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 南北 - Freeform, 学院回忆录, 郭蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 郭文韬/蒲熠星
Kudos: 6





	学院回忆录

//禁止上升  
//现背  
//ooc算我的

谨以此文纪念父亲埋在时光里的秘密。

“我从未想过我会见到他”

我曾经问过母亲，为什么父亲从来不过生日。我清楚的记得，听到我的问题，一股巨大的悲伤笼罩了母亲，那是一种不可名状的感情。但，母亲还是拒绝回答我这个问题，只说人老了，便不爱过生日了。

我不信。

我曾经也问过父亲，为什么爸爸从来不过生日。父亲只是笑笑，摸着我的头说：因为只有小孩子喜欢过生日啊。

接连碰壁，我便打消了追问的念头。

还没有向各位读者交代我的身份，我是蒲叶蓁，这本回忆录是家父蒲熠星年少时的回忆。记录的内容都是家父从前从未提起过的人和事，若非父亲病重，想来也是绝对不会把这些告诉我的。如今先人已去，我能做的也只能是将这段往事记录下来，告诉世人，这个世界曾经对两个少年做了什么。

“蓁蓁，你爸爸我当年跟你撒爷爷一样也是一代芳心纵火犯啊。你还别不信，我还在南大念本科的时候就是校草，当时很多女孩子都很喜欢我的。

那会啊，我也不痛不痒的谈过几次恋爱，虽然是不同的女孩，但在我看来其实都是一样的，千篇一律的暧昧，千篇一律的表白，千篇一律的约会，全部都是千篇一律的，没有什么不同。

现在说起来，真的感觉很对不起她们，她们中很多人的长相我已经记不清了。真的很惭愧，我收到了来自她们的爱，心安理得的享受她们的关心，我却居然连记住她们，这么一点事都没有做到。

说到底，不过是我不爱她们罢了。

但爱上一个人，你就会念Ta一辈子。那真的是一辈子，是程蝶衣说的一辈子，是差一年，差一个月，差一个时辰，都不是的一辈子。

我遇见他是在一个名叫‘一站到底’的节目上，当时节目组搞了一个名校对抗赛，就把我和他安排成了一组。

那是我和郭文韬第一次见面。

那也是后来为大家所津津乐道的初见。”

这是我第一次听到郭文韬这个名字，还是在父亲口中听到的。说到郭文韬的时候，父亲的神情一下变得十分悠远，回忆从过去的时光中涌现，就像一只倒置的沙漏。

“其实在这之前我就对他有印象了。

郭文韬在我之后也上过一站到底，表现的很出色。又因为他是北大的校草，便吸引了众多目光。那时候大家总是把我们两个人放在一起对比，说我们两个十分相像，还举了一大堆例子来证明，像什么都不好聊天啦，都是校草，还都是学霸这种例子。

起初我根本就不以为然，但有一天我在刷微博的时候，哦对了，你可能都不知道什么是微博了。微博是当年最火的社区平台，大家都会把很多信息放在上面。之前有一天我刷微博的时候，看到了一个视频剪辑，在小图状态下封面上的人看上去就是我，但我点开后发现是郭文韬的视频。

我那时候才开始明白，网友们说我们十分相像，是有原因的。”

仅凭这些描述，我无法在脑海中勾勒出那个名叫郭文韬的形象。因为自从我开始记事起，父亲就是一个稳重、可靠的中年男子的形象。那些属于父亲的青葱的少年时代，是我从来不曾涉足的领域。

我很想问出口，母亲是否也认识郭文韬先生。潜意识告诉我，不要问。

“当我见到文韬本人时，我们两个都被彼此吸引了。两个人都不好聊天这倒是真的，场面一度非常尴尬。但我当时就告诉我自己，我们再聊三次天，一定会成为很好的朋友。

节目结束后，我们交换了联系方式。我那个时候还在美国的约翰斯·霍普金斯大学攻读我的硕士学位，我们就几乎没有再见过面了，所有的交流都是通过发信息来进行的。

虽然不能够面对面的交流，但每一次在网上的聊天都使我们更加了解彼此。随着时间的流逝，我慢慢地发现他居然真的懂我，你能明白这种感觉吗？这个世界上，真的存在着一个人，他理解你的思想，懂你的喜怒哀乐，明白你说的每一句话。

他是这个世界上跟我同频共振的人。”

陷入回忆里的父亲看上去十分幸福，他应该很怀念那个郭文韬先生，那是父亲的高山流水，他的知己。

“我们再一次见面就是在芒果的另外一档节目‘密室大逃脱’中了，在这之后我们见面的次数越发的频繁。因为那时候我已经回国，又和他住在同一座城市。

蓁蓁，这句话说出来可能会吓到你，但当时同样也吓到了我自己。

我发现我好像真的喜欢郭文韬。

于无声出听惊雷，可能这是对这份感情最好的诠释吧。”

听到这，我震惊极了，已经有点不知所措。在我人生的全部记忆里，父亲和母亲虽不算如胶似漆，但也还是恩爱有加，我们家也一直是亲朋好友口中的模范家庭。理智告诉我，父亲没有理由骗我，这些都是真的。但情感上，我不想相信。

“我刚刚就说过，我在此之前谈过不算少的恋爱，都不疼不痒。这一次真的可以说是——滋味尽尝。

我暗恋的时候小心翼翼，在一起时患得患失，分开后又念念不忘。

现在回想起来真的很奇妙。因为我们两个人都小心翼翼的不让对方发现自己的心思，根本不敢想对方也会喜欢自己。要不是我们一个非常好的朋友周峻纬-他是学心理学的-戳破我们之间的关系，我们可能一辈子都不会告诉对方的。

毕竟不是所有人都是同，也不是所有人都能接受LGBT。”

LGBT平权运动轰轰烈烈，在历史书上的地位堪比黑人的平权运动。我出生的时候已经是彩虹运动的尾声了，但依旧对当时人民对待LGBT群体的态度有所耳闻。我不敢想父亲当年在那种环境下，是怎么撑过周围人的眼光的。

“我们在一起的事情没有多少人知道，知道的只有少数几个我们共同的朋友。我直到今天都很感谢他们并没有因为我们的与众不同而改变对我的看法。

很长一段时间，多亏了有他们，我和郭文韬的恋爱关系才没有更早的暴露在大众视野之下。

那段时间是我人生中除了你的出生以外，最快乐时光了。

直到那件事发生。”

我那时还不知道父亲经历了什么，父亲的语气明显从轻快转成了沉重，那必是一段伤心过往。

“我们可以算是偷偷摸摸的在谈恋爱。一切都不敢显现在人前，但下意识的眼神，身体接触这些是掩饰不了的。

这么说有点矫情，当时一颗心可以说是都挂在了他身上，眼里其他的一切好像都没有那么重要了。

我们两个都是有粉丝的人，我的蒲公英们，她们实在太厉害了。我自以为掩饰的很好了，但她们还是能从节目短短的五十分钟中发现各种蛛丝马迹。我们几个商量了一下，大家都认为我和文韬不应该刻意避嫌，这样反而欲盖弥彰。大家后来在节目中也常常主动提南北cp，显得愈发落落大方。

其实挺讽刺的，她们中的很多人其实也不愿相信我们是LGBT群体中的一员，我们的主动反而成为了是兄弟情的证据。

纸终究包不住火。

后来随着节目越来越火，有更多的人关注我们。我们很感激来着粉丝的爱，这也对我们愈发造成了困扰。”

说到这，父亲陷入了长久的沉默。我没有出声打扰他，整个屋子静极了，所有的呼吸声都听的一清二楚。

我现在唯一能做的，就是陪着他，等他说出来。

“有人偷拍了我们。

那是我26岁那年的白色情人节。对于情侣来说，白色情人节什么的都是约会的上好理由。

那天我们约定好了去一家我们一直都很想去的日式餐厅。一切都充斥浪漫的气泡，和情人节气氛相得益彰。这种气氛感染了每一个人，所以在回家前，我们在停车场里交换了一个吻。

谁能想到这一切都有人在偷拍。深夜发出的通稿，打的我们措手不及。白天一觉醒来，我们早已身处舆论中心。

那可真的是，血雨腥风。”

我不知道父亲平淡的语气下克制了多么强的情感，我也不敢去想。

“我每天都会收到大量的私信，那时还是匿名的网络环境。满屏都是污秽的言语，充斥着不堪入目的图片。

你能想象吗，你前一日还是许多人追崇的对象，是TA们的偶像；一夜之间，你就变成了过街的老鼠，人人喊打，只能躲在黑暗的角落里，见不得光。

那段时间最让我难受的是牵连到了我的朋友们。发出攻击的人简直是无差别攻击，先不说我做错了什么，这又关我的朋友什么事！

我真的不明白，我无法是爱上了一个人，我做错了什么？

我是伤害了谁？

我是影响了谁？

还是我妨碍了谁？

如果都没有，那为什么呢？

为什么呢？

到底是为什么呢？”

对啊，为什么啊，父亲什么都没有做错，为何要承担这一切？LGBT群体不过是生来不同，为何要遭受这无边的谩骂？

每个人都走在正轨上，我们天生如此，我们天生完美。

We were born this way。

“我曾以为我们会一直走到最后，是我高估了我自己。

古人说的对，福无双至，祸不单行。在外界压力搞垮我们之前，我和郭文韬彼此就先爆发了。

我们的家长知道了这件事，家里都翻了天了，我们的父母是坚决不同意我们继续在一起。我当时是不顾的父母的反对，说要跟文韬一起对抗全世界，但他犹豫了。我们都是家里的独生子，郭文韬放不下家里，再加上无边的舆论，他向父母妥协了。

这对我来说简直是晴天霹雳，那时他几乎可以算是我唯一的依靠，结果连他都想放弃了。我生日那天我们大吵了一句，我甚至对他大打出手。但他只说了一句话，我就再也无话可说。

阿蒲，我爱你，但我们不只是我们自己。

是啊，我们不只是我们自己，我们在一起也不只是我们自己的事情。

我们两个人都沉默了，满脸泪痕。

后来我又想了想，其实我也没有理由怪他，因为我最后也许会跟他一样，向父母屈服。

就这样，我们分手了，在我生日当天。

从此，我再也不过生日。”

不知不觉，我早已满面泪光。明明爱你，却没有结局。明明爱我，却从此分隔。  
眼泪不止为了父亲的爱情，还为了当年被视作异类的LGBT们。我无法想象当年的那种环境，LGBT是鼓起了多大的勇气向世人宣告自己的身份和取向。

我终于懂了，懂历史书上的gay和Lesbian们为何都那么优秀了。

因为只有Ta们站上世界的顶端，才敢向世人宣告自己的身份，才能拥有最普通的待遇。

“分手后，我们再也没有见过面。偶而和周峻纬他们还有联系，但也渐渐地疏远了。

再后来，30岁之后，家里安排我，逼我去相亲，如果不去就跟我断绝关系。我拗不过他们，只得去相亲。

我和你妈妈就是相亲认识的。她是一个非常优秀的女人，不知道她当初为什么会选择嫁给我。跟你妈妈结婚后，一直平平淡淡的过日子。我虽不似爱人一样对她，她却是我最亲的人，我也愿意对她好，只要她想要，只要我给得起。

我什么都给得起，除了早就给出去的这颗心。

这一辈子，终究是我对不起她。”

父亲的葬礼如期举行，棺木合上那一刻，一切都尘埃落定。

我决定将这一切写下，一是为了记念家父，二是为了还原当年LGBT群体的艰难处境。

希望每个人都对他人怀抱着善意，即使他们和我们不同。

逝者已去，生者自当勉励。

“文韬，今天过去，一切都会变成昨天。

我们不能回头了。”

End


End file.
